


Away for the Holidays

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 7: “I’m sorry we can’t spend the holidays together.”





	Away for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Day 7

Nick laid on his back stretched out along the couch in his temporary apartment. Instead of paying attention to his now muted TV, his eyes were on the ceiling every now and then trailing to the decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. It helped bring a small smile to his face every time until he remembered.

Instead of spending the holidays with Ellie, he was stuck here in Los Angeles. The OSP team were down two agents in the field as two of them had both been shot in the same shootout needing some time to recover. Nick had been called in to help lend a hand as not many agents could deal with the type of work they did, and not many agents exactly got  _ along _ with the OSP team. He not only had the skill set, but he also worked with them before and got along perfectly. 

It didn’t take long for Callen, Sam, Eric and Nell to figure out he wasn’t exactly  _ happy _ about it. Nick had spilled about how it was supposed to be his and Ellie’s first Christmas together and how they had everything planned out from spending a few hours at shelters like Nick did every Christmas he wasn’t undercover, to baking Christmas cookies, to watching Christmas movies, to going to the Palmer’s ugly sweater party, and spending hours video chatting with her family.

Nell had been the one to plan everything as they practically stormed into his apartment with a tree and all the Christmas decorations you could find. She had told him the least they could do was bring a little Christmas to him. 

While it didn’t fill the sadness he felt completely, it did make him a little happy to know he wasn’t completely alone. He was even invited to join the Hanna’s (plus Callen) for Christmas day. Nick had passed on it, he and Ellie still planned to watch Christmas movies together at least before he joined in the video call with her family. 

His phone ringing broke him out of his thoughts. 

A smile formed on his lips. It was Ellie’s ringtone.

“Hey babe.” 

_ “Hey, how was it today?” _

Immediately he felt his body relax at her voice. 

“Same as normal.” Nick chuckled. “Hunting down bad guys, getting shot at, taking ‘em down.” 

Ellie laughed but he could hear a little force behind it. He didn’t say anything about it, they had already talked about it before. While their team faced their fair share of dangerous situations, the team here in Los Angeles dealt with way more danger. Ellie had voiced her concerns early on about him working for a team doing a lot of high risk stuff, but Nick didn’t have much of a choice. It was orders he couldn’t ignore. 

_ “Just as long as you’re being careful.”  _ She said in a pointed tone. 

“I promise, I am.” And he was. He was more careful working on this team then back home, a lot more could go wrong. 

Ellie sighed over the phone.  _ “This sucks. I miss you.” _

“I miss you too.” He told her, giving his own sigh. “I’m sorry we can’t spend the holidays together.”

_ “Me too….we can still make cookies when you come back though, right?” _

Nick laughed loudly. That was his girl. 

“Would I ever deprive you of cookies?”

_ “No, not if you want to sleep in our bed that is.” _

He grinned. “I love you.”

Ellie laughed.  _ “I love you too.”  _


End file.
